Pebblepaw to Pebblestar, CaveClan is Born
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: This is the life of a cat named Pebblepaw.One day, she falls into a cave, getting trapped in the darkness. Follow her and her new friends as they try to escape the caves and tunnels, and maybe make a new clan in the process. K plus for later fighting. R&R ON HOLD/DISCONTINUED for now.
1. The Terrible Warrior

**Hello people! I was bored, so I started typing. It ended up being a warriors story. Wow, I _never_ would've thought that that would've happened! But anyway, thank you to anyone who is reading this. I have decided to keep this a normal story, for anyone who may still think that it is an extra, well, it's not anymore! XD**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing warriors! I don't own RiverClan, StarClan, or any other clan listed in this chapter! But I _do_ own my cats, like Pebblepaw! So here it is, my new writer's block story, Pebblepaw to Pebblestar, CaveClan is Born!**

* * *

Pebblepaw was just a normal apprentice, hunting for the clan, getting in border fights, and just living clan life. It seemed that nothing was special about the light gray she cat. But her _brother_, Cloudpaw, had a prophecy about _him_. _On the day the cloud turns to a storm, rivals will be chased away, and the clans will remain in peace for moons._ Everyone thought that _Cloudpaw_ was the special one, always. Pebblepaw was just . . . there. A cat with a life of no particular importance. Like most cats at the lake.

Pebbleapw's mentor was a cat named Fishinglark. He was a bad-tempered tomcat with black fur that stood out on end all of the time, like a thistle. He was always complaining that Pebblepaw was never listening and that she would make a terrible warrior. _I'll show him!_ Pebblepaw always thought, _I'll get it next time._

_Cloudpaw_, though, got the _deputy,_ Nighttalon, for his mentor. Ever since he was born, he was praised as cats thought of the peace that his prophecy promised. So _he_ got to hunt, border patrol and practice fight more than any other apprentice. He _never_ had to search the elders' pelts for ticks; he never has even touched mouse bile before. He was the one with all of the luck, or at least that's how Pebblepaw saw it. She was jealous of her own _brother_.

"Pebblepaw, come _on!_" Fishinglark meowed impatiently. He was taking her around on a hunting mission, and he was running the whole way.

"I'm _coming!_" Pebblepaw hissed. She had short legs for a cat that was eight moons old, so she had a harder time running the same distances that other cats could. Pebblepaw jumped over a tree that had fallen from a storm three moonrises earlier. Moss had started to clump around the edges of the fallen tree. Pebblepaw tripped over one of the roots, hidden by some leaves. "Oof!"

"Pebblepaw, what is your _problem?_" Fishinglark hissed, stopping three tree lengths ahead, flicking his tail impatiently. "Why can't you be more like Cloudpaw, your _brother_?"

_Why can't I be more like _Cloudpaw_? Why does he even _ask_ me this! I don't _care_ if I don't get a prophecy! One in every hundred cats actually gets one, so why should it have been me?_ Pebblepaw got up, wiping the mud from her face. Then she growled, "I said that I was coming!"

"Not my problem if you can't keep up on a simple hunting mission," Fishinglark meowed as he continued racing along the path.

_Hmph!_ Pebblepaw followed as best as she could over to the river where RiverClan hunted. She leaned over the stream, careful not to let her shadow fall into the water. She watched the fish swim, imagining where the fish would be when she swiped. Once she saw a decent sized fish, she swiped at it, scattering drops of water that lit up in the sunlight. Next to her, the fish landed, gasping for breath. She quickly bit down on the fish, the killing bite. _Thank you, StarClan!_

"Pebblepaw, stop messing around!" Fishinglark hissed at his apprentice. He was carrying a fish, only a _little_ smaller than the one that she had just caught.

"What do you mean?" Pebblepaw asked, trying to sound innocent, "I already _caught_ a fish, bigger than yours!"

"Why you! _Don't_ disrespect your mentor! Or . . . or you'll be sorry!" Fishinglark hissed at Pebblepaw through gritted teeth.

"You don't scare me!" Pebblepaw hissed, grabbing her fish and running off into the lush undergrowth. _I'll show him! I'll be the greatest apprentice ever!_

Pebblepaw raced over towards another river in the territory, ignoring Fishinglark's loud hisses, telling her to come back. _As if!_ Pebblepaw quickly caught two more fish, all of them bigger then her first. She spotted another fish, almost as big as herself. _I'll show him!_ Pebblepaw pounced into the water, after imagining where the fish would swim. As she suspected, the fish tried to get away, and swam right beneath her paws! She tore the fish out of the water and sent it flying onto the land next to the river. Then she followed it out. Biting it, she sent another thanks to StarClan. _This should show him who's going to be a terrible warrior!_ Pebblepaw headed back towards RiverClan camp, thinking about how much trouble she would get in for leaving her mentor, and ignoring him.

"Pebblepaw!" A cat called loudly and sternly from the top of a rock. _Oh great, Fishstar knows about it! Stupid Fishinglark . . . stupid Fishinglark!_

Pebblepaw padded over to Fishstar after dropping her four fish on the fresh kill pile. "Coming!" Pebblepaw called. She jumped up on top of the rock and followed Fishstar into his den.

"Pebblepaw, _why_ did you leave your mentor _and_ ignore him when he was calling to you?" Fishstar sighed.

"Because," Pebblepaw meowed, intent on telling Fishstar the _real_ story, after she had seen Fishinglark smiling at her, almost evilly, "It's because he asked me _what my problem was_ when I tripped over a root, and complained when I couldn't catch up to his _running_ because of my short legs. And _then_ he told me not to mess around when I caught a fish that was _bigger_ than the one that he caught. After that, he threatened me 'not to mess with my mentor, or I would be _sorry_'. After he threatened me, I ran off and caught three more fish, all bigger than the first one. One of them is almost as big as me."

Fishstar and Fishinglark stared at Pebblepaw for a moment, before exchanging a look.

Fishstar broke the silence, "I-is that _true_, Fishinglark?"

Fishinglark's eyes glittered with satisfaction. "Well actually, no, what she said _isn't_ true." Fishinglark smiled. "But I _will_ tell you the truth."

"Oh, _great_." Pebblepaw hissed under her breath.

"It all started out _somewhat_ like Pebblepaw had said. She _did_ end up tripping over a root, and when I asked if she was okay, she hissed at me! And then I told her that we were going to be hunting at the WindClan border, and she growled, 'I _know_ that already,' even though I hadn't told her. Then when I asked her how the fishing was, she meowed mockingly 'I already _caught_ a fish, bigger than yours. And I thought _you _were supposed to be the great hunter, _'o wise mentor._' I told her not to disrespect her mentor, and she stormed off. Then she took the fish from where I had hidden them, I saw her!" Fishinglark meowed, acting like he had been telling the truth. He smiled when he saw Fishstar considering what he had been saying, trying to find the truth.

"Fishinglark, go check on Mousefall. She was asking for you earlier." Fishstar meowed.

Fishinglark, dipping his head, padded over to the nursery to see his mate.

Turning back to Pebblepaw, Fishstar meowed, "Is that the truth? What Fishinglark told me? Or did you tell me the truth?"

"_I_ told you the truth!" Pebblepaw mewed. "I wouldn't disrespect Fishinglark like that, and he _was_ being mean to me! He always calls me _worthless_ and says that I'd make a _terrible warrior!_"

Fishstar sighed. "I trust _you_." Fishstar padded over to the back of the den. "Why did Cloudpaw have to have a prophecy about _him?_ Why . . . why couldn't it have been _you?_"

Pebblepaw gasped. Her leader thought that _she_ was special, that _she_ deserved her own prophecy! "I . . . I don't know what to say," Pebblepaw murmured. "T-thank you, for thinking that I am special."

* * *

**Well, how was that? Please continue reading, I hate it when people click on something and, after reading the first chapter, say "This is boring." Well, to all those people, first chapters may be boring, it is just an introduction to what will come! Oh, and anyone who reads author's notes, please either put CRAZY KITTIES FROM MARS in your reviews or put that you read the notes! XD Thanks, and until next time, have a great day and enjoy all fan fics that you read today! XD Oh yeah, no flamers allowed!**


	2. The Prophecy of the Pebble

**Hello and sorry to anyone who likes, or _liked_, my story. I, like I said in the first chapter, am making this into a normal story, hopefully getting typed as much as my other stories, maybe even more. If anyone has read this far, _please_ review! I don't think that anyone is even reading it anymore! DX**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything Warriors except for my cats and my clans.**

* * *

"Pebblepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Pebblecloud. StarClan honors your bravery and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Pebblecloud's eyes glowed with happiness as she thought of her new name, Pebble_cloud_. _Wait . . . cloud? I am _not_ one of those harmless, love birds who get to have the last part of their name as "Cloud." Why did Fishstar give me that name? Wait . . . cloud . . . like the prophecy! Fishstar always _did_ think that I was special . . . _

Fishstar rested his head on Pebblecloud and Cloudstorm's heads, and each of them licked his shoulder.

"Cloudstorm! Pebblecloud! Cloudstorm! Pebblecloud! _Cloudstorm!_" The clan called, joyfully, hoping that they could live in peace now. _Yeah, like Cloudstorm could save us all. More like lead us all into battle!_

Cloudstorm had become a fierce fighter in his last two moons as an apprentice. Once he felt how blood could flow across your paws, he, without anyone knowing, except Pebblecloud, loved the feeling of blood flowing over his paws. He was becoming dangerous, but no one saw him that way, they all thought of him as that 'goody goody' that will save them all from a dark future.

"As you two know," Fishstar meowed, "You must sit a silent vigil tonight to guard the camp and think about what it means to be a warrior. Okay?"

"Of course," Pebblecloud meowed, and Cloudstorm echoed, "Of _course_."

_That . . . furball! I really hope that Fishstar catches that comment, the sarcasm in it!_ But, as Pebblecloud guessed, Fishstar either didn't hear the sarcasm, or he didn't say anything about hearing it. _Just wait, Cloudstorm, someone will find out just what you are! And man, I really hope that it's me who proves that you are a threat to the clan!_

All through the night, Pebblecloud sat, two tail lengths away from Cloudstorm, and waited for the sun to come up. _Being a warrior means . . . protecting your clan . . . always. And hunting for prey to keep them alive. And . . . trusting . . . you clan mates . . . Am I wrong about Cloudstorm? I'll keep him in mind, but, I won't . . . _try_ to prove that he's . . . bloodthirsty . . . unless I have to. I promise._

"You can go to sleep now," A familiar voice meowed. Pebblecloud spotted Fishstar padding over towards them.

"Thanks," Pebblecloud meowed as Cloudstorm grunted, "Whatever . . ."

_Oh! The nerve of him! All he can think about is himself! Why?_ Pebblecloud padded over to the warriors den and laid down in a nest of soft moss, bracken, leaves and feathers. Sleep overtook her quickly, sending her spiraling into a foggy mist that covered the ground and blocked out the sun.

_"Pebblecloud . . ." A voice murmured in her ears, "Pebblecloud . . ."_

_Pebblecloud looked around, but only saw fog. "Who's there?" She called out desperately. "Can anyone hear me?" Pebblecloud walked a few paw steps . . . and then froze at what she saw._

_The former medicine cat, Grasstail, was holding down a snarling gray black tomcat. A gray black tomcat with glowing blue eyes._

_"Leave now!" Grasstail called to Pebblecloud. "Hurry!"_

_Pebblecloud stood there, frozen in fear. That was her _brother_ that Grasstail was holding down. Her _brother_ that loved to kill, loved blood, and the one that everyone though would save them!_

_"Pebblecloud!" Grasstail called again._

_Suddenly, the image of Cloudstorm disappeared. Grasstail sighed and padded over to the gray and white warrior, who was still frozen in fear._

_"My . . . my . . . brother . . . h-he will _kill_ the clans . . ." Pebblecloud murmured slowly._

_"When the storm rages, clouds will break away, leaving one left. The last cloud will cover the sky in darkness. One cat can stop it. The smallest pebble has some meaning." Grasstail meowed, his eyes clouded over with stars and moonlight._

_"W-what?" Pebblecloud meowed in surprise._

_But her vision was fading, sending her right back to her nest in the warriors den. For a moment, all she could hear was "When the storm rages, clouds will break away, leaving one left. The last cloud will cover the sky in darkness. One cat can stop it. The smallest pebble has some meaning." Once she woke up, it was gone._

Pebblecloud leaped up, gasping for breath as if she had been trapped under the freezing water. She looked around and saw Cloudstorm sleeping a few nests over. _Traitor . . ._ Pebblecloud watched as he sat up, yawning, and spotted her. He padded quickly over to Pebblecloud.

"Hey, do you want to come hunting with me?" Cloudstorm meowed happily.

"S-sure." Pebblecloud meowed uncertainly.

The two littermates headed out into the forest and over to the rivers, after telling Nighttalon where they were going. They hunted for a little while, soundless, as Pebblecloud tried as hard as she could to avoid conversation. But after a while, Cloudstorm meowed, "So, Pebblecloud, how is being a warrior? Are you happy?"

"Um . . . yes?"

"Have you ever thought of becoming deputy?"

_Deputy?_ "Actually, yes, I have. I think that I would make a pretty good deputy."

Cloudstorm growled. "I _knew_ it! You _are_ my rival! And you know what _that_ means, right?" When Pebblecloud was silent, Cloudstorm continued, "That means that I have to _get rid of you_. The prophecy says so."

Pebblecloud gasped. _T-the prophecy? H-he wouldn't really chase me away, would he? I'm his sister, for StarClan's sake! W-why would he do that?_

Cloudstorm launched himself at Pebblecloud, knocking her to the ground. He clawed at her ears and nipped her leg. She yowled in pain, and then slashed at his eyes. She felt her claws scrape something _soft_, and she noticed that she caught his eyelids and made little scars in his eyes. He yowled and sprang back at her, clawing her flank and her tail. He bit Pebblecloud's front leg until he could feel her bone. Screeching, Pebblecloud raced off, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

_I . . . I have to get away! Anywhere! Just away from here! He'll kill me if I stay! I'm sorry, StarClan, but I can't fulfill your prophecy, I wasn't the chosen cat!_ Pebblecloud ran as fast as she could, trying to escape her _life!_ She ran until she didn't know where she was anymore. Suddenly, the ground dropped beneath her, shattering into a million tiny pieces. She fell down, down, down into the dark cave. Everything went black as she felt her limp body crash into something _hard_. As she drifted into the darkness, Pebblecloud thought, _I got away! Now, I can go to StarClan in peace . . ._

* * *

**So, how was that? Don't worry (Spoiler alert!) Pebblepaw isn't dead. Yet. Oops, did I say _yet_? It may or may not be true. If anyone is reading _this_ author's note, or my story, please review! So, until next time, goodbye! And review! XD**


	3. Meeting Drip and the Gang

**Hey, the next chapter is here! Guess what? I decided to write more, because I finished my Lone Flower in the Meadow story- finished _typing_ it. So yes, after the _long long LONG_ break, it is back! I hope this chapter is okay! And don't worry, the breaks shouldn't be as long! XD**

**I do not own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pebblecloud opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. _Am I dead?_ Pebblecloud stood up, wincing as she felt a great pain in her back leg. _Where is this place?_ Pebblecloud looked up and saw a small light far, far up above her head. _Did I fall all of the way from up there?_ Pebblecloud looked around. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she saw three tunnels leading underground from the spot where she was now.

"Hello?" Pebblecloud called. She listened. Only her own voice could be heard echoing off of the walls of the cave. She called again, "Hello?"

Suddenly, there was a scraping sound. Pebblecloud turned around, searching for the thing that had made the sound. Noises seemed to be coming from everywhere; they were echoing off of the walls and coming back to Pebblecloud, making her scared.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. Pebblecloud tried to pinpoint the voice, but she couldn't. It said again, "Who are you?"

"M-my name I-is Pebblecloud. I-I fell from up there," Pebblecloud meowed, pointing up towards the hole in the cave, around twenty or more tail lengths above Pebblecloud's head. "I didn't _mean_ to fall down, and I don't know how to get back up!"

"There _is_ no way up," The voice meowed. A cat walked out of the shadows. He was a tomcat, not much older than Pebblecloud. His pelt looked like it used to be light gray, but it had darkened, more in some spots like his underbelly and paws than his face. He had dark blue eyes, cold eyes that seemed to be seeing right into Pebblecloud's soul. Pebblecloud shivered.

"I _have_ to get back, I was just recently made a warrior, and I was going to be hunting-" Pebblecloud meowed, only to be broken off by the cat snorting.

"You _want_ to be a warrior?" The cat hissed. His fierceness surprised Pebblecloud. He sounded like he was mad at the clans, but _why?_

"Why _wouldn't_ I want to be a warrior?" Pebblecloud asked the cat. "Being a warrior is an important part of clan life, that or being a medicine cat, leader, deputy, queen, apprentice, kit, or elder. Every cat in the clan's important," Pebblecloud meowed thinking, _except Fishinglark_. "And I wanted to become even _more_ important."

"Humph! Being a clan cat isn't so good!" The cat hissed. "I like living here with my _friends_ instead!"

"Well _you're_ allowed to, but I like my clan!" Pebblecloud hissed back.

"Well then, go back and join them!" The cat hissed, stalking away into the shadows.

"I will!" Pebblecloud hissed back at him as she watched him leave.

Then Pebblecloud turned back to the hole in the cave._ It's so far away. How am I supposed to get up there? And what is that cat came back, but with more cats, those 'friends' of him? They could shred me!_ Pebblecloud then tried climbing up the side of the cave, towards the hole at the top. She made it about three cat lengths before she came spiraling back down to the ground. Pebblecloud landed hard on her hurt leg, and, thinking that she was alone, she let out a squeal of pain.

"Ha! I _knew_ you couldn't do it!" the cat laughed from the shadows.

Pebblecloud stayed on the ground. She didn't move an inch. _I wonder if he will care if he thinks that I'm dead._ A few more seconds, there was still silence. Then, Pebblecloud heard the cat race over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Pebblecloud could hear worry in his voice. _Why?_

"I'm fine," Pebblecloud growled, trying not to wince as she stood up and walked back over to the wall, preparing to climb again.

"Well, don't do that again!" the cat hissed.

"And why not?" Pebblecloud retorted.

"Do you really want to go back to your clan _that_ much?" The cat asked quietly.

"Yes, I do! And I'll do _whatever_ it takes to get back to them!" Pebblecloud was determined. She jumped at the wall again, but his time, her leg hurt so much that she fell back to the ground.

"You can't do that! Not _that_ way!" The cat hissed. "You need to come with me, to get your leg looked at! You'll _never_ climb the wall with your leg like that!"

The cat turned around and padded off into the darkness. After a moment, he meowed, "Aren't you coming?" Pebblecloud limped after him, into the darkness that scared her so much.

"Where are we going?" Pebblecloud asked.

"You'll see," the cat answered. "By the way, Pebblecloud, my name's Drip."

"Nice to meet you, Drip," Pebblecloud meowed as she limped after him in the darkness.

Suddenly, the tunnel turned into a cave, and Drip called out, "Stone! River! Echo! Moonlight! Freeze! Come on out, I found a cat! And she's hurt!"

Pebblecloud watched as a stone gray tomcat crept out of the shadows, followed by a blue gray she cat. A Light gray she cat, dark gray she cat and a snow white tomcat padded out.

"This is Stone," Drip meowed, pointing to the stone gray tomcat, "And River," he meowed, pointing to the blue gray tomcat, "And Echo," he meowed, pointing to the dark gray she cat, "And Moonlight," he meowed, pointing to the light gray she cat, "And Freeze," he meowed, pointing to the snowy white tomcat.

"Who is this?" Stone growled.

"This is Pebblecloud," Drip meowed.

"Pebble_cloud?_" Freeze asked. "Why _cloud?_"

"It's a clan name!" Pebblecloud meowed, a little harshly.

"Welcome to our cave," Echo meowed. "You are limping. Why? How did you hurt yourself? Come here and let me look at your leg."

Pebblecloud limped over towards Echo meowing, "I was trying to climb out of the cave. The ground crumbled underneath me. I-I have to get back to my clan! I sort of landed on my leg . . ."

"Here, let me get you some herbs," Echo meowed, racing out of the big cave and down a tunnel.

"Do you know what the forest looks like?" Moonlight whispered.

_The forest?_ "Yes," Pebblecloud meowed, "Why?"

"I've never seen it before," Moonlight whispered.

"Well, it's full of trees, and grass, and bushes and rocks and prey and leaves. And there's this river, running straight through it! That's where our clan gets most of its food. We hunt the fish in the river," Pebblecloud explained.

"What's a tree? And grass? And bushes? And leaves?" Moonlight asked.

"Well," Pebblecloud meowed thinking hard, "Grass is sort of like moss, but it's . . . longer and straighter. Trees are giant and brown, with green leaves covering them. They look like this," Pebblecloud meowed, clawing a tree into the ground. "And bushes look like the tops of trees, but they sit on the ground. And the leaves are usually green," Pebblecloud added.

"What's green?" Moonlight asked.

"It's the color of my eyes," Pebblecloud answered.

Moonlight stared at Pebblecloud's eyes intensely.

"Um, Moonlight? How about you go hunting?" Drip asked.

"Sure," Moonlight meowed, padding away.

"Pebblecloud, I have something to tell you," Drip's eyes darkened as he continued; "You are never going to get out of this cave. There is _no_ way out, I've been trying since I was four moons old. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Pebblecloud will never escape, according to Drip. Or will she? And I'm sorry if this says 'Pebblepaw' anywhere because I think that I changed all of the Pebblepaw's to Pebblecloud's. I forgot that she was made into a warrior! Please review if you like this chapter! Please review if you _didn't_ like this chapter! No flames plase! XD**


	4. Making a New Clan

**Hey, I am back! If you were reading this before and just automatically go to the newest chapter, THIS IS NOT AN EXTRA STORY ANYMORE! It is a normal story now, and I intend to keep it that way! Well, i don't think that anyone is even reading this, because no one ever REVIEWS, but I will post the next chapter anyway!**

**I do not own Warriors, or this wouldn't be a fan fiction now, would it?**

* * *

"What do you mean, I'll never get out of this cave?" Pebblecloud hissed. "I _will_, and I'll be back with my clan _very_ soon!"

"I'm sorry, Pebblecloud," Freeze meowed, "We've been trying to escape ever since we got here. I was only a little kitten when I fell down here. Since then, I've been trying to escape, but I never have been able to," The Freeze asked suddenly, "What clan are you from, Pebblecloud?"

"I-I'm from RiverClan," Pebblecloud meowed.

"Oh," Freeze meowed. "Pebblecloud, do you remember a little kitten named _Icekit?_"

Pebblecloud thought back. "Yes, there was a kitten named Icekit, but he went missing when he snuck out of the camp. He had a snowy . . . white pelt."

Freeze licked his chest. "And as you can see, I _still_ have my 'snowy white pelt'."

"Icekit?" Pebblecloud gasped.

"I'm Freeze now," Freeze meowed.

"Y-yes, of course," Pebblecloud meowed. "Do you all come from clans?"

"Moonlight and Echo come from WindClan," Stone meowed. "And Freeze is from RiverClan, and Drip is from ThunderClan. I was a rogue kit, so I don't know about clan life, except from what _they_ told me."

"Don't you guys _want_ to get back to your clans?" Pebblecloud meowed, shocked.

"Not really," Freeze meowed, and Stone shook his head. Freeze then meowed, "Drip wants to get back to the clans!"

"Really?" Pebblecloud asked. "When I first met him, he didn't really seem like he wanted to."

"Of course I don't!" Drip hissed. "I never want to see that clan again! I don't even want to hear it _mentioned!_"

Drip stormed out and down a different tunnel. Pebblecloud watched him disappear into the darkness.

"Pebblecloud, come on! We'll show you where you can sleep!" Freeze meowed.

Pebblecloud followed her new friends through another tunnel and came to a small cave.

"You can sleep here," Stone meowed. "We'll come get you in the morning."

"Okay, thanks," Pebblecloud meowed, snuggling into her new nest.

As soon as Pebblecloud closed her eyes, the words that Pebblecloud had almost forgotten came back to her. _When the storm rages, clouds will break away, leaving one left. The last cloud will cover the sky in darkness. One cat can stop it. The smallest pebble has some meaning._ Pebblecloud thought for a moment. _What does that mean?_ She opened her eyes, and Pebblecloud found that she wasn't in the tunnels anymore. She was in _StarClan's_ hunting grounds. _How'd I get here? Am I dead?_

"You're not dead," A voice meowed. _Grasstail!_

"Grasstail!" Pebblecloud meowed. "It's so good to see you! Can . . . can StarClan help me out of the tunnels?"

"No, StarClan doesn't control the tunnels. _SpiritClan_ does. They are similar, and they are watching over you." Grasstail paused. "They gave me the prophecy."

"Really?" Pebblecloud asked. "Why? What am I supposed to _do_ in these tunnels?"

"Pebblecloud, you must make a _clan_," Grasstail meowed. "Once you have your clan, you can save your _old_ clan from the darkness, or you can let them be engulfed by it."

"I can't make a clan!" Pebblecloud meowed. "I-I'm not a _leader!_ I'm just . . . Pebblecloud. Who would follow me?"

"It seems that you have six cats that may follow you," Grasstail meowed, fading away. "Remember; _when the storm rages, clouds will break away, leaving one left. The last cloud will cover the sky in darkness. One cat can stop it. The smallest pebble has some meaning._"

Pebblecloud woke up. Her cave was still dark. _What time is it? Does light even _reach_ this far down?_ Stone padded into the cave, Pebblecloud barley saw him.

"It's time to wake up," Stone meowed quietly.

"I'm up," Pebblecloud groaned. _I have to make a clan . . ._ "Stone, I have a question for you. If you _could_ be part of a clan, would you?"

"Why do you ask?" Stone meowed.

"I just wanted to know," Pebblecloud meowed. _I have other reasons, but you don't need to know about them yet._

"You know, after listening to everyone talking about the clans, I think that I _would_ want to be part of a clan," Stone answered. "Now what's your real reason for asking?"

_Darn it!_ "Well, you see, last night, StarClan, my warrior ancestors, came to me," Pebblecloud meowed, "They told me that I have to start my own clan. They told me that if I can make a clan, then I may be able to save my _old_ clan, RiverClan, from the destruction that is coming. And, if I can't be part of RiverClan, if I can't follow my dream of leading RiverClan one day, then I think that making another clan would be a good idea. It wouldn't be a big clan, just any cats that get stuck down in these tunnels. And maybe, _maybe_ one day we might find a way out." Pebblecloud paused for a moment. "And _please_ don't tell anyone else about my idea yet, I want to keep it a secret."

"Sure, you can trust me," Stone meowed.

"Oh, _thank you_ Stone!" Pebblecloud meowed happily.

_The first step to making a new clan, get your cats to trust you, and you have to trust them too, with your life. Then, at the right time, you can ask them about making a clan, but you have to wait until that time, Pebblecloud, or else your clan will fall before it even starts._ Pebblecloud heard a whispering throughout the tunnels.

_Can Stone hear that? _Pebblecloud looked over to the tom as he led her back to the cave. _No, I don't think that he can. It must be meant for me to hear and me alone._ The word _alone_ rang in Pebblecloud's ears as she padded into the cave. _I am not alone anymore, I have new friends, and I have a new path to follow, and a new dream to make into a reality._

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter four! If you liked it, please review. if you _didn't_ like it, please review but no flames. If you have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews! Until next chapter, have a super special awesome day! XD**


	5. The Plan of Finding Light

**Hey, I got a new chapter up! I would say "sorry it took so long" but no one is reading this, so what's the point?**

**I don't own Warriors... never have, never will.**

* * *

"I will fulfill my new dream," Pebblecloud whispered to herself as she padded into the cave. Pebblecloud wasn't frightened by the darkness that surrounded her anymore, she _welcomed_ it. It was her new home, her new destiny. This cave would be the place where a new clan formed. _CaveClan._ _I will start this clan, but I'll wait until the right time to tell _everyone._ But that doesn't mean I can't tell _most_ of the new almost clan cats about a possible future._

"Pebblecloud," Freeze greeted.

"Good morning Freeze, Echo, River, Moonlight, Drip," Pebblecloud meowed.

"So, how was last night?" Freeze meowed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Pebblecloud meowed. "And I realized, I _may_ end up being trapped here for the rest of my life, but believe me, until I walk with StarClan," Pebblecloud meowed bravely. _Or SpiritClan._ "I won't stop trying to escape from this cave, to be able to feel the sunshine on my pelt and run through the wetlands, to swim in the river and play with my friends, I would _die_ to be able to do that again!"

"Brave speech," Drip meowed pessimistically. "To bad it will never happen."

"Drip!" Echo hissed. "That's _not_ true, and you know it!"

"It's a _dream_, Echo, that _doesn't_ mean that anything will actually happen!" Drip hissed back.

"I don't _understand_ you, Drip!" Echo hissed. "When you first got stuck here, all you wanted to do was _escape!_ And _now_ you think that no one else should want to? Who _are_ you, and what have you done with Drip?"

Drip turned around and left through a different tunnel. Echo hissed, going down a different tunnel.

"They keep fighting and fighting," Stone meowed to Pebblecloud. "Every time someone else joins us in these caves and tunnels."

"Oh, I can imagine why," Pebblecloud meowed. Then to Moonlight she meowed, "Hey Moonlight, if you could be part of a clan right now, would you?"

"Yes," Moonlight meowed clearly. "I want to be able to fight for a clan, to hunt something _other_ than the prey that hides in tunnels and the fish that swim through the underground streams. I want to _sleep_ with cats _other_ than the ones here, like in the warriors den. I want to _breathe_ fresh air, to see the sun rising, bringing the _hope_ of the new day with it. And most of all, I want to find a cat to _love_."

"Interesting speech," Stone meowed. "I like it."

"It's not a speech!" Moonlight meowed. "It's my _dream!_"

"Yes, and we _will_ find a way out of these tunnels," Pebblecloud meowed. "I _know_ we will!"

"Yes," Moonlight meowed. "I-I want to see a forest. I want to taste the fresh air, to run through something _other_ than cave and tunnels, being shut out by the light and trapped by forever darkness..."

"Me too," Pebblecloud meowed. "We will escape. But first, we need a plan..."

"Well, we could travel through the tunnels everyday, and mark which ones lead to dead ends, which ones lead to caves, and which ones split. We could travel in pairs, Moonlight and Echo, Freeze and River, and Drip could go with them too... or... we may not want to tell him," Stone meowed. "And Pebblecloud, I could go with you."

"Sure," Pebblecloud felt uncomfortable under the tom's gaze. _Why is that?_ "And not telling Drip might be a good idea, because he won't want to help, probably, and he might... _interfere_ with our plans. It might also be a good idea to go in pairs... more... spread apart. Like, one group goes that way," Pebblecloud flicked her tail to the closest tunnel, "And one group goes that way," Pebblecloud flicked her tail towards the opposite tunnel, "And the last group goes through... another tunnel."

"Then we could cover more ground!" Moonlight meowed. "Great idea!"

"And we could meet back here every... quarter moon," Stone suggested. "Walk through the tunnels for a few days, and come back. Mark the way with... say... herbs, and then it will be easy to find your way back down, even if you aren't looking at the tunnels!"

_It doesn't make much of a difference... it's so dark down here anyway!_

"Yes," Pebblecloud meowed. "Should we head out... say... tomorrow? We need to tell everyone out plan first..."

"That works with me!" Moonlight meowed, and Stone nodded.

"I'll tell River and Freeze," Stone meowed, heading off.

"And I'll tell Echo," Moonlight meowed.

"Okay, and I'll... work on my cave hunting..." Pebblecloud meowed.

"Good idea," Moonlight laughed. "Maybe then you'll catch some bats, lizards, bugs, and the possible furry animal that falls down a hole or gets lost in the maze of tunnels!"

"That makes me _really_ want to go hunting!" Pebblecloud meowed sarcastically.

Moonlight purred and she raced away to find Echo.

_Well, I better start. I'm going to have to become good at hunting if I want to survive down here! And... If I want to start a clan. I have to tell them sometime... but... not yet. They're not ready to hear this yet. But they will be. Soon._

"We can do this," Pebblecloud meowed to herself. Her tail flicked back and forth as she watched the shadows in the stream. "We can escape this place, and we can make a clan. We _can_, and we _will_ survive!"

* * *

**I would also say "sorry if it was short" but like I said at the begining, NO ONE IS READING THIS! And if anyone IS, they aren't reviewing!**

**I don't have much inspearation, so... please review if you want this to be updated _more_ and _sooner_. Thanks.**


	6. Will We Be Stuck Here Forever?

**Oh my StarClan, I think I've disapionted my readers. This is... a difficult story to write. I'll try to update more. Sorry, I kind of took the summer off... since my mom dragged me _everywhere_! Well, not everywhere, just Michigan, Florida... ect...**

**And school's been though... so many advanced classes!**

**But... here's the new chapter! I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

"Okay, so here are the herbs that we have," Stone was meowing when Pebblecloud padded over. "Burdock... catmint... mouse bile... tansy... thyme... and wild garlic. Most of them blew through the cracks in the ground, through holes... and what not, and _these_ are what we will use to mark out tunnels. Also, death berries. Oh, hi Pebblecloud. I'm just going through the herbs."

"Good," Pebblecloud meowed. "Did you tell them what they mean?"

"Not yet, but I will," Stone meowed. "...now. Okay, so deathberries means do _not_ go down the tunnel. Okay, _death_ berries? And Burdock means dead end. Catmint, _if_ it is used at _all_, means that you have found a way to escape. Mouse bile will be used to trace the tunnel back to the cave, _this_ cave, if an exit is found. Tansy will be used for it the tunnel splits, to mark which one you traveled down _first_. Thyme... will be used for calming anxiety _only_. Wild garlic will be used if you find something _interesting_, okay?"

"Yes," Moonlight, Echo, River, Freeze and Pebblecloud all meowed.

"Then let's head out," Stone meowed. "Freeze, River, you can have this tunnel. Remember everyone, take some herbs. And _don't_ forget their uses! Echo, Moonlight, take that tunnel over there. Pebblecloud, let's try this tunnel, okay?"

"Sure," Pebblecloud meowed.

Pebblecloud followed the gray tomcat through the tunnel. Pebblecloud had half of the herbs wrapped in a few leaves that she carried. Stone had the other half of the herbs. The two cats walked in silence for a while. They came to a split, split two ways.

"I got the tansy," Pebblecloud murmured, rubbing some of the herb on the tunnel.

"Come on, let's try the left tunnel," Stone meowed.

So they walked through the tunnel until they came to a dead end. So they headed back and rubbed some burdock on the entrance to the tunnel. Then they went down the right tunnel. They padded through the tunnels for a while more, silent. After what seemed like _hours_ of walking, Pebblecloud and Stone came across a cave, hidden in the tunnels.

"We can stop here," Stone meowed. "See if there's anything to eat. There might not be a cave farther up, so we'll need to maybe make nests here..."

"Sure," Pebblecloud meowed. "I'll see if I can find anything to make the nests more... _comfortable_."

"I'll hunt then," Stone laughed. "Maybe you can practice your hunting moves sometime..."

"Yeah, sometime," Pebblecloud laughed.

A while later, Pebblecloud managed to find a few feathers and some moss. Stone also managed to catch some prey. The two friends then made some nests and ate some prey. One thing ran through their minds- _freedom._ But each cat had different thoughts about it. Pebblecloud thought, _I can't wait until we're out of these caves! Once we're out, then ... I can either _make_ a clan or go back to RiverClan!_ Her thoughts were very different from Stone's thoughts. _What will happen once we're free? Will we split up? A clan sounds good... will Pebblecloud still make one once we're free? Or will she go back to hers? I hope that doesn't happen..._

The two friends curled up in their nest of moss, only enough for one cat, but they had to use what they could come across, and they couldn't find anymore, so they stayed together. Pebblecloud was the last to fall asleep, and the last to wake up. She found herself surrounded by darkness, and was at first worried that she couldn't see the dim light of the cave, until she remembered their escape plan.

Stone was already up, he had washed his pelt, cleaning it of the moss and feathers, and he had already hunted, catching two bats from the cave along with a few mice that he had found among the cracks and crevices of the cave. His whiskers twitched when Pebblecloud got up and shook the moss from her pelt.

"Nice of you to wake up," Stone purred. "I caught some prey," he motioned to the dead mice and bats with his tail, "and we can probably find our way to a few more caves before the day's end."

So the pair of cats traveled down through the tunnel, in complete darkness. Silence filled the air with its endless ringing. Stone led the way, and Pebblecloud followed him. Neither cat made a sound, and their paw steps seemed the echo through the tunnel. Soon, not long after they had left earlier, they came across another cave.

"Let's stop here for a while," Stone meowed.

Pebblecloud happily lay down, feeling the stone cold cave sink into the fur on her back. Her paws ached, even though they hadn't gone all too far. Not as far as they had last traveled.

"How about I catch something for us to eat?" Stone meowed. Before Pebblecloud could object, he continued, "And you continue down the tunnel some more, counting your paw steps, to no more than two hundred."

"Fine," Pebblecloud sighed. She knew that she wasn't a good hunter, and it _would_ be good to scout out more of the tunnel than if both of them were resting. She padded over to the tunnel and started heading down. She counted one hundred and fifty three paw steps before she almost ran into a rock.

"This isn't good," the tabby and white she cat muttered. She tried to find a way around the rocks, but she found that it was completely blocked off. A dead end. Their _first_, and probably not going to be their last, dead end. Pebblecloud sighed and re-traced her steps back to the cave.

"Stone," she whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear her across the cave since the sound echoes. "It's a dead end."

"What?" Stone's mew was worried. Paw steps echoed across the rocks as he leaped over to her. "It can't be, not now!"

"It is," Pebblecloud replied simply. "Come, let's turn around and go to the right side tunnel."

So the two cats, after eating what Stone had caught- well, more of choking it down to continue to give them strength- headed back down the tunnel, back through the other cave that they had found, in silence. Depression filled the air, almost choking the cats padding through it. Neither cat wanted to say their fears aloud, but both of them were thinking, _are we really going to get out of this cave, or will we be stuck here forever?_

* * *

**Sooo... How was it? Good? Bad? I will try to update more often... but now I also have things going on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday (all day Sunday). I have too busy of a life at the moment! **

**Please review. Please...**


End file.
